Just Call My Name
by Strawberry Jameica
Summary: My first ever fanfic! name everything you know that’s classified in a school, everyone has their own groupies, but there’s a group of six people, and every one of them came from a different group. YM, ST, TH.


This story is for my favorite author, HinkyLin-chan! This story isn't fully made by me, half is with the help of HinkyLin-chan in online at YM. Just Call My Name _Chapter 1: 0Ne oF A kInD _

Yagami Taichi- Tai a.k.a., "lead-er"

Ishida Yamato- Matt. Also known as Da Man

Takaishi Takeru-TK. not so angelic!

Takenouchi Sora- Mother?  
Tachikawa Mimi- The Pink Princess

Yagami Hikari- Kari. Another-not-so-angelic!

Nashburgh High--

Skaters. Goths. Nerds. Dimheads. Bullies. Jocks. Rebels. Varsity. Cheerleaders. Silent Ones. Snobs. Drool Worthies. Teachers' Pets. Popular Crowd. WANNABEs. Plastics. Know-it-alls. Afro Freaks. Careless Black Americans. Western Nerds. Cool Westerns. Lesbians. Gays.

Yes, name everything you know that's classified in a school, everyone has their own groupies, but there's a group of six people, and every one of them came from a different group.

Let's start with Locker owner 295, Yagami Taichi. (The camera zooms to the locker, with lots of stickers on it, and then the locker opens, revealing pictures, extra shirts, shampoo, soap and toothbrush).

A jock that has two stomachs needs more food. This guy is classified in the jocks. Known in the jocks, they're bullies, but this jock can't be classified as a bully. This guy's very compassionate to others and appreciates everything; although he is kinda fraud when it comes to flirting with girls, let's just say she's in the varsity. This jock will eat anything edible, but he never gets fat, he's playing soccer.

Locker 462, Takenouchi Sora. (The camera goes to the next hallway and a clean, neat, well-organized locker opens and reveals some pictures, books in a row, extra shirt, shampoo, soap, volleyball and a picture frame). This girl with short red hair, tanned skin is classified in the varsity (volleyball). Sporty, active, sometimes identified mistakenly a lesbian, seeing her so active in sports, so strong she always hangs out with the jocks. But this girl isn't the girl you want to mess with, but she's loving and sweet, this lady can be your own, alive, personal diary. (The locker closes.)

Locker 328, Ishida Yamato. (The camera goes near at the end of the hallway, and stops in a black painted locker, and then it opens, showing a mirror, a comb, a hair gel and a photo of a girl with long, brown hair). This guy is classified in the Drool Worthies. A hottie. Whenever he walks, some girls go starry-eyed and sometimes they drool. He doesn't mind about them, also he has his own fanclub. But behind this hottie, he's concerned to his friends, just as one time when THIS girl cries, he goes to comfort her. He's the guy, who always makes different smiles in front of the mirror, and his best friend is the hair gel, the only reason is, he likes a girl. (locker closes then camera just zooms to the locker next to Yamato's).

Locker 329, Tachikawa Mimi. (The locker opens, showing about a stack of love letters from her admirers, lip-gloss, face powder, a purple pen, and a Post-It).

This girl is classified in the Popular Crowd. She's every girl's icon, and the word PERFECT fits her. Let's see, she has the looks, the body of a PERFECT model, the confidence she puts on a guy. This teen is pretty much preppy, stylish, boys go follow her.

Locker 543 Takaishi Takeru. (the camera goes back to the other hall, right side of it, then the camera stops on Locker 543, and it opens, revealing a skateboard, helmet, pads, and a photo of him and his older brother, Yamato.) The guy is classified in the Skaters. Loves skating, even in the hallways, although it is prohibited, so he always gets detention. This mini Yamato look-alike has thrown arrows to other girls, but this guy doesn't care about the girls same in Yamato's age. Funny and humorous, this skater dude's the joker of the six, doesn't want girls crying on front of him.

Locker 739 Yagami Hikari. (the camera zooms at the near end of the hall, then stops at Locker 739, then the locker opens, showing some candles, a plastic container with carrots, apples, cabbage, and radish and a bottle of orange juice.) Kari's in the vegetarian clan. Younger sister of Taichi, this is the complete opposite of her brother. She never buys food at the cafeteria, always has her own. She's having Yoga classes during Saturdays, and Gymnastics in Sundays.Loves to suggest people that vegetables are the healthiest food in the Earth. Never wants people discriminating her for being a vegetarian. She loves to help girls when they have body problems, and also she's the one who forced Mimi on a vegie diet.

(the locker closes, then the school bell rings. The class doors open, then when the six got outside, they all open their lockers.)

Yamato was waiting for her, the usual. "Arigato, Yama-kun! For waiting for me!" Mimi said, opening her locker. She was wearing this black midrib, denim miniskirt. "No problem." He said and watched her, doing the usual. She took out some hard covered books, History was the hardest. It will give you pain. There are about seven books for History and they're all thick and hard covered.

She put it on her arm one-by-one, trying to balance it. The books started to wiggle.

With no hesitation, he picked the books from her arm and carried it. "Iie! Don't! It will be a great bother to you!" she said. "No, it's okay." He said. "Thank you." She said. He was the worst flirter. She was looking for something else in her locker; some letters from her admirers were flying down to the floor.

He picked up some of her letters; some were mailed to her last month. "Why don't you read some of your letters?" he told her. "Well, if I did, some will mail me more! I wish I have another locker." She said. "Tai said we should meet him and Sora at the mall." He said.

"Really? I thought he hates the mall." She told him, still looking for something. "Well, I think you and Sora are planning to go to the mall, right?" he asked, she nodded.

"I think he'll ask her for a date." He predicted. "Oh really? Well that leaves the two of us." She said, still looking. He didn't say anything.

"TK and Kari are not coming with us?" Mimi asked. He shook his head. "They're on a date." He said. Mimi smiled. "Cute. Hey Yamato, if that leaves the two of us, you want to go on a date?" she asked, still searching.

He looked at her and blushed. "Really? I'd be glad to. I mean, if you're not busy or something." He said shyly.  
"I guess I should cancel the getaway." Mimi muttered. He looked at her.

"I mean, if you're not busy, but I think you're booked already." He said. She smiled.

"No, it's alright." She said. "Here Yamato." She handed him a hair comb.

He took it and looked at her curiously. She giggled. "Push your hair back, and you'll look really handsome." She said, her hand running through his hair.

He began to redden. She giggled again. She stopped when she felt someone poking her back. She turned around and spotted to guy Goths.

"Mimi, we were thinking if you're fuckin' free tonight." The Goth said. She disgraced the Goth's cursing. Yamato on the other hand was opening his locker.

"She's not." Yamato told the Goths, but he didn't looked at them.

"What makes you think of shit, you hooligan?" the other Goth said, somehow daring Yamato to fight. She stepped up between them.  
"I'm really sorry, but I'm already planning something." Mimi apologized. The two Goths looked at each other; somehow they were thinking the same.

The Goth picked her up. "Hey! You! How dare you touch her!" Yamato yelled, attracting some people's attentions, especially his fans. The other Goth dared him to fight and so they did. He was on top of the Goth, punching his face continously. His fans were yelling, the other guys cheered.

He pinned the Goth to the lockers, he accidentally punched the lockers, causing his fist to bleed. "Oh man," he muttered. The Chemistry Room's door opened. "What's all of this shenanigans!" the Chemistry teacher asked angrily.

"Yamato!" a yell from the other hallway.

As soon as the teacher found the other Goth and Mimi, the four of them were forced to go to the Principal's office.

They sat at the chairs; Mimi sat beside Yamato, just to be away from the Goths.

"I hate troublemakers." The lady from the sevice center said.

Mimi looked at Yamato. She smiled. "Thanks." She whispered.

"No need to." He replied softly. She looked at him, then her attention was caught when she saw his fist bleeding. She took out some tissue from her bag.

Suprisingly, she held his hand and started to wrap the tissue around his fist. He looked at her. "I owe you so much." She whispered.

"Anything I'll do for a friend." He whispered back. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and linked her hand to his. He looked at her with shock. He just let it happen, trying to keep his cool.

"You four, you're next." The lady said. They all stood up, Yamato trying to keep Mimi away from the Goths as they entered the Principal's Office.

"Good morning." Mimi greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Tachikawa. I doubt that you made the chaos, I supposed to?" the principal asked.

"Now, tell me, one of you punks just fought with Mr. Ishida?" Ms. Tseng asked the two Goths.

"Tomoji Daeromo." Naeko Nagetsu, the other Goth said.

"So, what's your problem?" Ms. Tseng asked Mimi.

"Well, Tseng-sensei," Mimi told the whole story.

The principal looked shocked. "Well, in that case, Mr. Nagatsu and Daeromo, you're suspended for a month." Ms. Tseng said.

"As for Ms. Tachikawa and Mr. Ishida, you're in detention, by taking off all the bubble gums from the tables during dismissal. Laboratory, Algebra, English and History Classes." Ms. Tseng said.

"Wait, Tseng-sensei, Mimi didn't do anything, honest, I might as well just take the punishment." Yamato tried to defend her.

"Well, it all says in the rule book that any person who's in chaos but doesn't claim any offense, still must have the detention." Ms. Tseng said.

"Demo…Tseng-sense-" he was hushed.

"Enough talking, Mr. Ishida, now, you two go back to your classes, and remember, dismissal!" Ms. Tseng said. Mimi and Yamato exited the office together.

"I owe you…a lot." She told him. "No, it's alright." He replied. "But, I can't just let you go without any gratitude from me!" she said gleefully.

Someone poked his back. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Ishida-san!" two-second years greeted, they were giggling, all their hands at their back.

"Ohayo." He greeted back. The girls blushed and giggled. "Ishida-san we just wanted to give you this!" the girl said, giving a paper bag to him. He took it gradually.  
"Arigato." He thanked. He turned back to Mimi.

"So Mimi, I guess I should see you tonight?" She nodded. "Yes." She replied. "I'll pick you up at seven." He said, she shook her head.  
"Why not?" he asked.

"Iie. I'll be fine. I owe you so much now, and maybe I can't pay the price." She said with a smile.

"Iie. It's okay." He said. She giggled. "Okay then!" she said. The bell rang again.

"I gotta go, see you later!" she said, but before she leaves, she leaned close to him and pecked his lips. His eyes soften, and red tints on his cheeks. He gave a lopsided grin. She giggled.

"Thanks again!" she said and went to her class. "See you," he whispered. There the two-second years were still there, saw the whole thing. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"So Ishida-san, you like Tachikawa-san?" the other girl asked. He blushed furiously.

He didn't reply.

"So you do like her!" the girl said with a jealous tone. _Lucky Tachikawa-san…_

Yamato ignored and touched his lips. The feeling being kissed by her was like…you're in a dream. He went to his next class, trying to focus.

Meanwhile, on the gymnasium….

"Hey Sora!" Tai greeted, leaving his gym bag on the bench. "Hello!" she greeted, also leaving her gym bag.

"Hey Sora, I heard you and Mimi going to the mall!" Tai said.

Sora was doing was warm-ups. "Yeah, that's true." Sora said.

"Well, I was wonde-" the coach interrupted him.

"Good morning class." He greeted. The students sat at the bench.

"Since today's our lesson for, the 'How Can A Baby Start in A Woman's Womb', I all suggest you did bring your puking bags." The coach said.

The pupils gulped, as they touched their throats. Sora however was prepared. A notebook and a pen.

"You weren't thinking, drawing the you-know-what, right?" Tai asked with sarcasm. She glared at him.

"Of course not. That's disgusting. I'm just going to jot down some important notes." She said, scribbling the title.

The lights were closed, and the projector started. Every one of them was silent.

Some girls left their mouth hanging open, some boys enjoying it. There's this scene a boy and a girl making out. In a bed. Sora however tried to retain her poise, but somehow, the scenes were plain ugly. Correction. Extremely horrible.

"Gosh…I don't know if this documentary's legal anymore." Sora said, covering her mouth.

Tai however was cool about it. He saw people gagging about it.

"Geez, what's wrong with you people? It's the lesson of LIFE." Tai said angrily.

"Maybe because you're enjoying it." Sora muttered.

"I do not!" Tai exclaimed. "Yeah. Whatever." Sora said.

"No seriously, I'm not enjoying even one of it." Tai said. Sora sighed.

Then there was another scene two teens having sex. Sora was about to cry. Tai heard some sniffles.

"Sora, are you crying?" he asked, taking her hands of her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's just that, it's so gross!" she said.

Tai sweat dropped.

After they watched the documentary, it was lunch. "So, you JOTTED any notes, huh Sora?" Tai asked with sarcasm.

Sora flipped her notebook and all there was the title.

"I haven't. Surely I'll be dropped to top one in class and go way down top ten." Sora said.  
"Don't you know you're taking the rankings in class too much?" Tai said with a concerned voice.

"No. It's not like I'm selfish. It's not that I want to be the valedictorian in class, well,

It's just that, I just want to make my parents proud of me. I owe them so much. I thank them, if they weren't here, I also would not be here." Sora said, her heart was filled with gratitude.

Tai haven't thought about that lately. Well, about years. _She makes everything a wonder, and she's thankful of it. _"Hey Tai, let's join Mimi there with the others!" Sora said, pointing to THEIR table. Kari and TK were sitting beside each other, so as Yamato and Mimi. "Hello Sora!" Mimi greeted.

"Hi!" Sora greeted.

"I forgot my carrot juice." Kari said, bringing her fruit salad out. Sora brought a puking bag and there she gag.

"Sora, what happened to you?" Mimi asked. "See Kari, I told you vegetables makes people SICK." Yamato said harshly to Kari. Kari glared at Yamato.

"Well, big brother's right Kari. Who would want fruits and vegetables for breakfast, lunch and dinner?" TK said.

"Hey Mimi, here's yours." Kari said, ignoring TK and Yamato's rants. She gave Mimi the fruit salad. "Thanks Kari." Mimi thanked.

Tai brought out another puking bag and puked.

"Geez, what's the matter with you two!" Yamato asked.

"We watched this documentary," Sora started. "It was about 'How Can A Baby Start in A Woman's Womb'." Sora said.

"It has this scenes people making out! Oh…it's pure disgusting." Sora said.

"She even cried." Tai blurted out.

Sora glared at him. Yamato and TK laughed.

"I never know Sora cries because of that!" Yamato said.  
"Well, guess what Tai, Yamato was in a fight." Kari said. Yamato and Mimi looked at each other then turned away.

"Really? With whom?" Tai asked interestedly. "Oh, two Goths. Who wanted to date Mimi." Kari said, trying to be so innocent.  
"And this is the good part, when Mimi kissed him, he was like, I'm-in-heaven-" Mimi interrupted TK when she put a spoonful of salad to TK's mouth. Hearing the word, 'kissing', Tai and Sora brought another puking bag and gagged.

"Does it taste good?" Kari asked TK.

"Well, I think we might be a little late, Mimi. I have varsity practice today." Sora said. "I have soccer practice today." Tai said.

"No, it's alright. We both got detention." Yamato said.

"Bubble gums. We're going to get rid off the bubble gums." Mimi said.

"Well, don't worry, I always have detention, but nothing stops me from skateboarding!" TK said, his skateboard was hanging at his back.

"So, that leaves TK and I alone in the mall." Kari said.

"Actually, no." the four said.  
"No?" TK and Kari said in unison.

"Well, I have a confession Sora, Yamato and I planned to be the two of us alone also since Tai wanted to ask you out." Mimi said.

Sora looked at Tai. "Well, okay then. We may be really late." Sora said.

"So, you say yes?" Tai asked. Sora nodded.

Skaters. Goths. Nerds. Dimheads. Bullies. Jocks. Rebels. Varsity. Cheerleaders. Silent Ones. Snobs. Drool Worthies. Teachers' Pets. Popular Crowd. WANNABEs. Plastics. Know-it-alls. Afro Freaks. Careless Black Americans. Western Nerds. Cool Westerns. Lesbians. Gays.

In Nashburgh High, there is one group that each of the members came from different categories.

"Well, I gotta go, Mr. Nakasumi doesn't want tardy people in his class." Mimi said, standing up.

"I have the same class too, Algebra. See you guys later." Yamato said, as he and Mimi exited the cafeteria, again attracting all boys and girls.

Sora and Tai stood up. "Well, we better get going. We also have the same class." Sora said, as she and Tai exited the cafeteria also, leaving TK and Kari.

"I just hope History won't make us gag again." Sora muttered to Tai. Tai made a disgusting look.

"Well, what do you know, I guess big brother wants to rush Sora." Kari said, drinking her apple juice, since she forgot her carrot juice.

"Well, you know our ni-chans, they love rushing girls. Well, I'm happy for ni-chan that finally he asked Mimi out, so back at our house, I wouldn't act like Mimi, as his training dummy." TK said.

Kari giggled.

As the Nashburgh High bell rang, the two exited the cafeteria together, TK's arm around Kari.

(Don't read the note if you're not a Filipino: D nman kasi torpe c TK, d 2lad ni Tai and Matt!)

And this I tell you my friends, there's only one group, that's members came from different parties. And this group's called, Six Of Friends.

**FIN. **

**Thank u 4 reading! I hope u all loved that! **

**Note for: HinkyLin-chan:**

**Thank u for helping me w/this story! I owe u so much, salamat sayo!**


End file.
